


3 + 1

by BSKPRNT (miyuraxx)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1 fic but make it 3 + 1, Fluff, M/M, god i love them, happy wonboo day, i miss them, if you know heesu in class 2 then, jeonboo, no beta bcs, seungkwan is dense as fuck, wonboo, wonwoo is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuraxx/pseuds/BSKPRNT
Summary: Wonwoo likes Seungkwan.He wants Seungkwan to know his feelings for him so he asks someone for help.That someone just happens to be Seungkwan, the resident love guru of their school.Or 3 times Wonwoo acted out his fondess for Seungkwan and 1 time he actually said it. (Because Seungkwan is dense as fuck).
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	3 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! happy wonboo day! i'll keep it short (lawl)
> 
> \+ inspired by heesu in class 2 ( go read it pls!)  
> ++ this is for all wonbooists especially wnbrats :>> imy and ily!!  
> +++ no proofreading as always lmao  
> ++++ enjoy!!

“Seungkwan! Someone is here for you!”

“Let me just put my things at the back!”

Seungkwan scratches the back of his head as he walks to the back door of their classroom. Another “hopeful” schoolmate came for his aid aka love advice again. He didn’t know when the words that he can give love advices and get people together came out but he can’t do anything about it, plus he enjoys listening to all the heart problems and slowly solving them like a professional love guru. Not that he has experience in love anyways.

“Oh? Someone asks for your advice again?”, Wonwoo, his seatmate slash bestfriend, asks him.

“What can I say? Maybe I really am a love guru.”, Seungkwan grins and sits besides Wonwoo.

“Do they really work?”

“Hm? What?”

“Your love advices, I mean.”, his ears perk up and he shoots Wonwoo a questioning look.

“Are you perhaps… seeking for my advices too?”, Wonwoo’s eyes widens and a speck of redness can be seen in his ears. Seungkwan notices all of that and came to one conclusion.

“OH MY GOD WONWOO DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE?”

Wonwoo just slams his face on his desk, getting redder and redder while Seungkwan forces him to say something.

.

“So… you like someone in our class and I know about him?”

“Y-yes.”

“Stop blushing for god’s sake.”

Wonwoo says nothing and continues to fidget beside Seungkwan.

“What’s his name?”

“U-uhm…That…I-,”

Seungkwan slings an arm around Wonwoo and gently squeezes his shoulder.

“Hey chill. I;m not going to eat you!”, he tries to calm Wonwoo down and laughs, “Describe him?”

The taller one finally loosens up and looks at Seungkwan.

“Words can’t describe him. He’s kind, wonderful, amazing, selfless, and just everything that I want. He’s everyone sunshine. And I could talk about him all day and I will not run out of things to say about him.”

Seungkwan heart flutters while looking back at Wonwoo who’s smile never fades while talking about his crush. He never seen Wonwoo like that.

Now that he thinks about it, why does it ache too? Right at his chest?

.

Love Advice # 1

The reason why his chest ached during that conversation with Wonwoo, Seungkwan don’t’ know and he doesn’t want to know. He brushes those weird and furious feelings aside and decides to help his best friend to win his crush.

His first advice was for Wonwoo to talk and spend time more with his crush, since he said that he also belongs to their class. He just wishes Wonwoo heeds to his advices.

_I’m so bored. Without Wonwoo hanging out with me, it gets boring. This sucks so bad. Why did I even volunteer to help him?_

Seungkwan shuffles from his seat and slaps himself. _What are you even thinking? He’s your best friend!_

_What is Wonwoo doing right now? Will he be okay?_

And just right on time, Wonwoo walks into their class and makes his way to their desk. He holds out his favorite yogurt to Seungkwan and proceeds to sit next to him.

Seungkwan looks at him, confused.

“I told you to spend more time with your crush, right? Why are you here?”, he can’t help but ask.

Wonwoo just shrugs and smiles at him.

“I am though.”

Now, Seungkwan is really puzzled.

.

Love Advice # 2

Strange.

Seungkwan and Wonwoo hang out a lot, but these days, Seungkwan thinks, they hang out _a lot._ Whether on school, at their own homes, and their weekly bonding time.

Seungkwan thinks they become a lot closer he almost forgot about Wonwoo’s love dilemma.

So, he gave out his second advice.

Do cliché but fluttering things to your crush.

He likes this kind of things. It’s cute and never gets old. And based on the description of Wonwoo’s crush courtesy of Wonwoo, he seems like the type to enjoy this kind of things as well.

They’re sitting on their assigned seats for their Arts class today, so he is not beside Wonwoo. Time passes slowly and Seungkwan can feel the sleepiness coming to him when his seatmate pats him on his arms. He gave Seungkwan a small piece of paper.

Seungkwan is confused. Again.

“Don’t sleep in class turtle! I’ll tell the teacher!”

This handwriting is Wonwoo’s.

What is Wonwoo doing now?

Seungkwan writes.

“I told you to do this kind of thing to your crush you cabbage!”

Another paper delivered.

“Do you want to go get ice cream later?”

“I want some yogurt too!”

Their Art class period ends with a bunch of small papers on his desk and a fluttering heart on his chest.

.

Love Advice # 3

_This is going nowhere._

His advices to Wonwoo doesn’t seem to work and now Seungkwan has another problem.

He likes Wonwoo.

Seungkwan wants to deny it but the butterflies in his stomach and the racing beats on his chest says otherwise.

_He’s so doomed._

He can’t tell Wonwoo his feelings because obviously he likes another guy so what he can do right now is to help Wonwoo.

The school fair is currently happening, and this is a good chance for his last advice.

He told Wonwoo to submit a letter to the confession booth and if the plan fails, the last resort is Wonwoo telling his crush upfront about his feelings.

“Seungkwan join us here!”

“Okay! Give me a minute!”

“This confession is from Class 3-2, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Seungkwan halts his steps.

“It’s been 4 years since the day we met and became friends. I’m not really good at expressing myself but whenever I’m with you I feel like I could blurt out even the most nonsense thing. I can be myself. Everyday, with you, is happiness. That’s when I realized I have feelings for you.”

Seungkwan’s mind is going haywire. And it doesn’t help that Wonwoo just came out running and is now looking at him.

_Who is Wonwoo’s talking about?_

_Why does his heart feel like it going to burst out from his chest?_

“I kept it in, because I’m afraid. I treasure our friendship too much and just being with you is more than enough for me.”

“But a certain love guru told me to just confess my feelings. I tried different things, but I guess the thought was not received.”

“Today, I’ll truly let you know.”

“I like you, Boo Seungkwan.”

.

\+ 1

Wonwoo rushes and goes to the confession booth. He looks for Seungkwan as his message is being read.

He stops and sees Seungkwan listening. Wonwoo wonders if this time around, will Seungkwan receive his feelings?

His breathe hitches when Seungkwan’s eyes makes contact with his.

He walks to him and nervously waits for the smaller to say something.

“So, it was me all along?”

“Always have been.”

.

“Oh god I can’t believe this.”

“Why are you crying? I’m sorry, hey…”

“You stinky barf cabbage! I’m in a dilemma because of you! I thought you like somebody else and I’m just going to end up in a one-sided love!”

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t want to ruin what we have. Don’t cry now please.”

“And just for an answer… I like you too!”

“Took you long enough.”


End file.
